


Plot.

by HoForWonHo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, just a little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoForWonHo/pseuds/HoForWonHo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhui makes an offer.</p><p>Wonwoo accepts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plot.

**Where it begins:**

 

There’s a couch in a small apartment on the second floor. A boy with a mess of black hair and round glasses sits upon it, enthralled completely by his latest adventure.

 

Of course, his latest adventure may not be his own, but that’s the glory of reading a book; there are so many adventures to be had. He has grown so close to the knights who have slain dragons to rescue the princess in a tower, or the simple businessman who has traveled the world to find the one photo that captures the quintessence of life.

 

To Wonwoo, these are his adventures as much as they are the adventures of fictional characters, and at this hour, in this exact moment in time, these are the adventures he is comfortable having.

 

These are moments of bliss as he eagerly engulfs the pages, turning them over, and over, _and over_ , until he’s reached the back cover. Hot tea warms his senses as he pulls himself deeper, and deeper, _and deeper_ , into a world that does not exist. Maybe it exists in some parallel universe, but that universe is not his.

 

So it continues. Night after night, day after day. Each book different than the last, and yet their storylines are almost identical.

 

Why would tonight be any different?

 

2:36 am:

 

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

 

**Where the action rises:**

 

There’s an open door that leads into 206-D. A boy with a mess of black hair and round glasses stares at a tall figure, confused by his proposal of adventure.

 

The tall figure stands with confidence, underdressed for the outside weather, but seemingly not affected. His blond hair is sticking out in a multitude of different directions as if he hadn’t thought to comb through it before rushing over.

 

Freckles dot the handsome boy’s face, and Wonwoo finds them to be adorable.

 

Silence surrounds the two, yet their eyes are holding a deep conversation.

 

Junhui offers his hand.

 

**Where the climax is reached:**

 

There’s a staircase that smells of musty moth balls and oak moss. A boy with a mess of black hair and round glasses latches tightly onto the hand pulling him wildly down sets of stairs, excited by his current adventure.

 

Outside the air bites at Wonwoo’s skin, causing goosebumps to rise, but he doesn’t mind. Snow melts as it kisses his eyelids and cheeks. His shirt is thin, much like Junhui’s except Wonwoo has sleeves that cover the bottom of his palms. The wind pierces through the material with ease and only heightens the enthusiasm that pumps through his veins.

 

He’s pulled past convenience stores and cafés. Past karaoke bars and clubs. Past almost every building struggling to keep itself awake at this ungodly hour. Until he is pulled past a set of automatic double doors and into an arcade.

 

Lights are flashing and loud noises blare through his eardrums. All of his senses are screaming but are instantly calmed by a tight squeeze of the hand attached to his own.

 

A soft smile.

 

A kind shine that flickers across eyes that already sparkle.

 

Wonwoo could stare at Junhui for an eternity, but Junhui has other plans.

 

Plans to beat Wonwoo in a heated air-hockey match. Plans to lose every round in Tekken so he can see that little nose crinkle he loves so much. Plans to race the other on stationary motorbikes. Plans to pretend to fall in hopes that the other will catch him.

 

He does.

 

So they stay stuck in this moment, Junhui in Wonwoo’s arms, staring wide-eyed, with hearts racing. Everything is still and it’s just the two of them. Colorful lights and booming speakers are no more.

 

This is the moment where Junhui’s lips press lightly against Wonwoo’s.

 

This is the moment where Wonwoo’s eyes flutter shut while his body feels a jolt of electricity.

 

This is the moment where a love between two young males unexpectedly blossoms.

 

**Where the action falls:**

 

There’s a walkway surrounded by trees. A boy with a mess of black hair and round glasses watches his feet make light indents in the snow, exhausted by the energy he’s lost while having an adventure.

 

It’s a slow walk to nowhere in particular. Their hands are cold and are shoved into their jean pockets, but they keep their arms linked as they go.

 

Hips bump awkwardly while they walk, causing them to almost slip a few times during the process, but it only results in giggles, eye crinkles, and endless smiles.

 

These are the feelings Wonwoo will store in his heart for a rainy day. Feelings that tie his stomach in knots. Feelings that make his knees weak. Feelings that make him believe he’s invincible and fragile all at once.

 

**Where it ends:**

  
There’s a frozen pond near a lonely swing set. A boy with a mess of black hair and round glasses rests his head on strong shoulders, enthralled completely by his first real adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a different format and style of writing of which I am not most accustomed to, but I had this idea and I felt it fit. I hope you enjoyed this little adventure all splashed together.
> 
> [ Tumblr ](http://rimjob-queen.tumblr.com) / [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/HoForHobi)


End file.
